The Lovers Game
by CraziiNLuvWiffRonny
Summary: Miroku and Sango start to reveal their hidden affection for eachother, As well does InuYasha and Kagome. But, will it last?
1. Session 1: Too Good to Be True

Title: The Lovers Game 

Session 1: "Too Good To Be True "

"Houshi-sama! "Sango growled viciously. She usually referred to him as such when he touched her improperly or gave her lecherous looks.

"Sango-chan! I didn't mean it, Honest! "The monk pleaded as he was now running for his life from the angry Tai-ja. She then brought her Hiraikotsu up like she was going to whip his head clean of his shoulders, But that would be going a little too far, hmm?

"How many times do I have to remind you, That when you ' tag ' a person, you gently tap them on the shoulder, NOT CARESS THEIR REAR-ENDS! " Miroku, now having a clear grin plastered on his face turned to look how close Sango was gaining up on him, as his bangs gently whipped at his forehead in an orderly fashion. The monk now blinked as he felt his body being forced to the ground, as if old Kaede had fallen on him.

"Next time you won't get so lucky, Houshi-sama." Sango said glaring to him some as she sat on his back, holding the large boomerang to his throat. Miroku now grinned, having a fun idea that he always dreamed of having. He then turned to where he had her on the ground, pinned and him on top of her,

"I beg to differ, Lady Sango." He said as he then gently cradled her chin and leaned foreword pressing his lips to hers, as if he had known her since childhood. Sango was now in utter shock as her sugar brown eyes narrowed and a dark crimson red showed on her face. After a few moments, The monk finally pulled away as he felt his cheeks warm from the blush being forced upon his face. Sango's mouth moved as she spoke, but the words he expected did not follow,

"Miroku....Get up.." Her soft voice echoed as he blinked,

"Eh, Lady Sango...Excuse me? "He said rather confused at her statement, as he raised an eyebrow.

"You have to get up, Houshi-sama...Up.... "She repeated, as now his vision blurred and he now saw Sango kneeling beside him. Her hand was gently placed on his shoulder from shaking slightly to wake him.

"Lady....Sango? "He replied a bit weary and scratchy from just awakening. As Sango blinked,

"Why such a worry to your voice? It's not like your going to get scolded for waking up late, Unless InuYasha gets to you.." She nodded at that as she then stood and stretched. Miroku still was confused, but when she stretched, of course, he looked to her and admired her thin form now as her kimono was tightening at her sides, and rising up a bit. He smiled at that, As if it were a morning wake-up call. He then interrupted her as he asked,

"Where is InuYasha and Kagome gone of too? "He said raising an eyebrow some, waiting for her to turn.

"They got into a fight this morning. Because last night was the night of the new moon, and InuYasha's human instincts overwhelmed him and he was saying things that he supposedly didn't mean..." She nodded, and sighed quietly as she shook her head some. Miroku then nodded,

"I see..." He responded.

"Well then..." There was a long pause after Miroku had got done speaking.


	2. Session 2: Come on Home

Session 2: "Come on Home "

A/N: I think you all figured out by now that Shippou and Kilala aren't in my fanficcy. ;; Sorry to those who adore them, But they would just get in the way, Lol. And I'm trying to add as much action to this as I can. I'm mainly focusing on the romance and humor though. But there isn't much of that either. ;;;; Well. Please R/R the rest!

* * *

There was now a loud growl, coming close in the distance. Sango then looked up quietly as she looked to the figure approaching,

"Feh! That wench can do whatever the hell she wants. I'm not going after her this time..." He snarled then leapt up in a tree, crossing his arms over his chest. Sango then sighed in disbeleif, "InuYasha, You should really—"She was cut off by a scream as she then took off running. As well did the others,

"That sounded like Lady Kagome, InuYasha! "Miroku said turning to gaze at InuYasha, to see his expression. InuYasha growled as he picked up the pace then stopped, as he blinked.

"Eeek! A spider! Get it away! "Kagome spoke in a high pitched girly tone. InuYasha's ears then twitched with anger,

"Damnit Kagome! "He said as he then stomped over and flicked the spider from the entrance of the well. She then sighed in relief,

"Thanks for that..." she nodded, but said it in a slightly angered tone.

"FEH! "InuYasha spat out at her. Sango stood there as well did Miroku. They both had the same expression on their face, and their sweat drop. Looking as if they were going to faint any second,  
"All this over a spider, Lady Kagome? "Miroku said, scratching his head some, having a rather embarressed look to his face, and his sweat dropping. She then looked to him, and didn't respond, seeing that he was simply poking fun at her. The taiija just simply looked at them, blinking as she then yawned, clutching the Hiraikotsu handle tightly. Miroku then looked to her a moment out of the corner of his eye. Sango then shivered, feeling the warmth of his eyes upon her,

"Stop staring, Houshi-sama..." She said arrogantly. Miroku blinked and blushed some, his eyes trailing away quickly, "My apologies, Lady Sango..." He nodded slightly, holding his hands in his sleeves, to his chest. InuYasha just gave a low 'feh' and dawn now approached. He then looked to the sky,

"_Tonight is the new moon..... _"He said in his mind, trailing off. Kagome looked to everyone, and became jittery from the eerie silence,

"Alright! "She said peppy like, and not to mention loud, breaking everyone's concentration. InuYasha looked to her as his eyes pricked, "Let's go look for some more jewel shards, Before everyone gets too lazy..." He growled lowly, now walking, his hands buried within in sleeves as he held them loosely to his chest. The others, now quickly fell behind him, everyone fell quiet. Sango looking off into the distance, seemed like she was thinking, but her concentration the broke as she felt that eerie warmth once more, looking over she spoke a bit aggravated,

"Houshi-sam---" she said then blinked, noticing they were all staring at her now, then her face turned a bright shade of crimson as then looked at them raising an eyebrow some,

"Why are you all staring? "She asked curiously. They all now looked to Miroku secretly who was humming a random song as he looked off in the distance as well,

"Hmm..." she spoke quietly as she looked to him now. She didn't hear him humming this tune as she was walking...Was she that deep into her thoughts?

".....Is there a reason why everyone's eyes are fixed upon me? "Miroku said as he then turned and looked to them all. Sango turned and blushed some, What was he humming? InuYasha gave a ' feh ' as he turned and fixed his eyes on the trail before him. Kagome smiled warmly then turned looking ahead as well. Miroku then fixed his eyes on Sango a moment and smiled gently, now turning and humming once more, "Come on Home "By Franz Ferdinand. Yes I know, a bit too far into the future, But that's what I'm listening to now, and I thought it was the right thing for him to hum, while they were all walking, .

"Houshi-sama...? "Sango said in her gentle quiet voice.

"Yes? "He said as he turned to look at her.

"What are you humming? "She asked curiously.

"Heh. "Miroku said in his mischievous little voice then turned to look off into the distance once more.


	3. Session 3: Darkness Falls

Session 3: Darkness Falls

The tow young women were now off taking a bath in the hot spring. InuYasha's ears twitched some, at random times, hearing some fits of laughter In the distance. Miroku had tamed himself to sit and stay with InuYasha as he was now leaning against a rock, with his eyes close, and his staff balanced to his chest, as he was meditating. But it was soon to be interrupted.

"I'm surprised you've managed to stay her this long, and not be spying on Kagome and Sango by now, Monk. "He said as he teased him some, his fangs shimmering in the firelight, soon to be gone.

"I'm surprised that the arrogant InuYasha has not resumed to his human body by now..." He said that grinning.

"Why you bas—"He then blinked as his silver hair now darkened into the black, and his skin tingled all over. His fangs went away, and so did his claws and ears. He tried to growl at the man, but it turned out to be a pathetic whimper.

"Looks like I don't have much of a threat now, Do I? "He said that as he smirked now.

"Shut it, Monk! I could beat you half dead! "He protested, and gave him a deadly glare.

"Sure thin, InuYasha.." He nodded, now going back to his meditating. InuYasha now blinked as he heard a nearby branch on the ground snap, hearing the girls approach,

"Finally, you wenches. Took you long enough..." He said as he now as he turned from them and folded is arms over his chest. Oh how he longed to smell Kagome's scent right now.

"It's ok, Sango. Don't listen to them, all right? "She said holding her friend close around the shoulders. Sango was now crying as the light taps of her tears falling onto the ground could be heard. Miroku, now hearing Kagome, opened his eyes quickly as he looked to Sango,

"What seems to be the problem, Lady Sango? "He asked curiously, and felt pity for her, like he would any other hurt, beautiful woman, but he felt strongly for her.

"..It's..It's nothing..." she said while trying to wipe her tears away quickly, and she shrugged from Kagome's grasp, now quickly making her way into the forest in a yukata, still damp from her not drying off, and her hair begin wet.

"What's with her? "InuYasha snorted as he looked to Kagome,

"There were other woman in the springs, and they were insulting her, Looking at her scars, and saying how ugly she was, and unfeminine.." She said looking to him, a bit saddened from her statement as she sat next to him. InuYasha fell silent, but nodded as Miroku rose in anger,

"They said that to Sango! Ugh, Filthy gossip's, They disgust me.." He growled some, chasing after Sango who was tightly leaning again a tree, her knees pushed tightly to her stomach, threatening to suffocate,

"Sango....Lady Sango..." Miroku called out, to only see her tin figure, pushed against a tree, and the shadows surrounding it,

"Please, I do not want you to see me in such a condition, Houshi-sama..." He said, now burying her face to her knees, pressing her forehead to them tightly,

"Sango...." He said as he now sat beside her, cautiously brushing her bangs from her forehead,

"You are beautiful to me anyway you look.." He said, passing her a gentle smile, as she felt the warmth of eyes on her as she looked up. Her eyes looking like glass, threatening to break,

"...R-really Houshi-sama....? "She said with a blush on her face, stuttering some from all the crying, and shivered from his touch,

"Yes..." He sent her the same smile, now gently placing his hand on her cheek,

"You are not ugly, My Lady.." He began,

"Those wenches that spoke that to you in the springs were wrong, You are beautiful, Strong, and smart.." He smiled,

"So Kagome mentioned that, Huh? "She said looking away, still blushing,

"Yes, But I just want to let you know that they were wrong. "He said that honestly, preparing to wrap his arms around her shoulders.

"No....they are right. There is nothing beautiful about a demon slayer...Nothing. All the scars you receive on your body, all the blood spilt...." She shuddered to think of it, and lay her chin on her knee some,

"Sango, You are such a rare person. You should be proud of what you are. You are a strong fighter, and you live to protect others. I know a lot of people, who would love to be you.."

"Women I'm guessing? "She said as she gave a silent sigh.

"No...." He said confidently, then wrapped his arms gently around her shoulders, to comfort her, Not trying to make her feel the least bit uncomfortable. Sango then smiled warmly, a blush now clearly on her face.


	4. Session 4: Damn these human feelings!

Heh. Sorry I haven't updated in so long! I got so confused and didn't know how to put this up, X.X;; But yeah. I know that these chapters really short, . ;; But on my computer when I'm writing them, their longer. But I hope you like this sorry so far! :D If I get at least 3 more review's, I post up Session 5! So R/R! THANKS! :D

Session 4: "Damn these human feelings! "

InuYasha was now happily eating some ramen that Kagome had prepared for him. He was practically shoving it down his throat,

"InuYasha! Slow down! "She said as she looked to him, biting her lip, trying not to laugh at him,

"I'm hungry! "He said persistently, still eating the ramen viciously, as some juice escaped his lips and gently ran down his chin. Kagome then sighed as she grabbed a napkin and wiped the ramen juice from his chin as he just finished,

"What are you doing? "He said looking to her with an eyebrow raised,

"You had something on you chin.." She said gently.

".....Oh...." He said nodding, and blushed from her being to close to her face,

"InuYasha..." she said smiling,

"What? "He said as he looked to her normally.

"Your blushing.." She said as she blushed some as well. He then blinked and blushed even more, feeling his cheeks warm. He could usually hide his emotions when he was demon, but he was rendered helpless now,

"Yeah, So. I can't help it! "He said embarrassed,

"Heh. Don't worry about it. "She nodded. She smiled, not usually seeing him like this before,

"You know.....You really look handsome tonight.." she said as she blushed and nodded,

"You mean...You accept me...like this? ..Like a human? "He asked curiously as he turned and looked to her now. Kagome looked to him, a bit in shock. What was he trying to say?! She was a human, did she accept him?

"Yeah..Why wouldn't I? "she shot him an unsure look.

"Well....You are used to seeing me be a half demon..Not a human like this...And besides...I can't hear very good, and plus, I can't smell anything that well either.." He nodded.

"InuYasha..I could care less if you were half demon, full demon, or human! I accept you for who you are, not if you're a demon or not..." She said to him now as she sat next to him, and gave him a warm smile.

"Kagome....Thank you.." He said as he nodded and then grabbed her around her shoulders and pulled her close, hugging her tight. Kagome then blinked in shock, but then blushed and hugged him back, smiling.

"Heh..." she spoke quietly, pressing her arms tightly to his back hugging him tight as well. InuYasha then pulled away some as he felt himself getting softer, He gave a low, ' Eh ' as he then crossed his arms over his chest and looked up to the star filled sky, it almost seemed empty, without the moon there. The only words that rang through the man's ears where, "Damn these human feelings! "As Kagome then sat beside, him falling quiet. Only the grasshoppers and crickets could be heard now, as she then lay her head on his shoulder. After a few good minutes of silence, Kagome then began to hum a random song. InuYasha then light shivered, feeling the low vibrations from her throat against his shoulder; he wasn't used to it. But he then smiled, getting a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach, Everything with Kagome.....Felt so natural...


	5. Session 5: A Moment to Remember

Session 5: A Moment to Remember 

The whole InuYasha group was now walking. Leaving what happened last night to all of them, unmentionable. They were all silent as well. Kagome was carrying her rather large yellow backpack as she stared off into space, InuYasha having his arms crossed over his chest and his hands and forearms covered by his sleeves as well. Miroku holding his staff securely to his chest as he looked over to the horizon and shot few looks to Sango from the corner of his eye, Sango holding her Hiraikotsu to her back, she looking ahead to the dirt path. Everyone was silent during this unusual journey. InuYasha then gave a sigh as he look to the path now as well, of course, Kagome ruined this silence,

" InuYasha…What are you so quiet for? "

He then looked to her, almost giving her a deadly glance, but held back the deadly look and only shot her a glance,

" A guy like me deserves SOME quiet ya know…" He snarled lowly.

" Yeah, But your usually—"

" Just leave me alone, alright? "

He growled as his ears twitched in anger and he looked back ahead now as he sighed some, not liking to give Kagome such the harsh tone but in order for him to keep his 'toughness' he had to act in such a way. Miroku now caught himself looking to Sango. Oh how he longed for such a woman, But he knew that she would never consider him. He now sighed a moment as he looked to her once more, just admiring her form, and how beautiful the sun was to shine on her and light up her completion. He smiled some, though he knew she would feel his eyes staring at her innaproperatly, so he turned away quickly.

Soon enough, the four reached a nice grass hill, and they were all exhausted from traveling, and but nothing to their reward. So InuYasha leapt up in a high tree, as Kagome wandered off to take a nice bath in the Hot Springs. Sango was now about to trail down the nice hot spring that Kagome went to, until she felt a slight heaviness on her shoulder as she looked over a moment to see that Miroku had his hand on her shoulder, as she blushed faintly,

" Yes, Houshi-sama? "

She spoke in her same quiet tone.

" Sango, If you don't mind, May I have a moment with you? With all due respect. "

He now had his hand on his chest, letting her know that he wasn't going to pull anything funny during this little moment. Sango said nothing, but gave a faint shake of her head as she followed him into the Forrest where he had been sitting as he was thinking,

" Sango…."

The monk said in all seriousness.

" Yes? "

Sango replied a bit wearily as she sat on a rough log next to him as she placed her hands on her knees and leaned over some to look at him straight in the eye.

" ….I've been thinking about this for quite awhile, And I know that if it is nothing of what you desire, Then I am sworn to never bring it up again…"

He said softly as he nodded some, and then sighed some as he stood, and knelt right in front of her, as he pulled a maroon velvet case from his robe and opened it as it revealed a ruby in the shape of a heart,

" Would you consider marrying me? "

He said as his eyes glimmered a certain longing.

" H……Miroku? I…….."

She stuttered some as she then looked to him and her eyes resembled glass, as she nodded slowly and then leapt forward and hugged him tightly, as the warmth of tears could be felt on his shoulder from her tears of joy.

" Now, now Sango. Let there be no crying, You don't want to stain that flawless face of yours with tears…"

He smiled sweetly to her as he then pulled her from him some and gently lifted her chin as he wiped the tears from her face softly as he smiled, then slipping his hand to hers, he pulled it up some, and placed the ring on her right ring finger. Sango now dazed at the beautiful stone as she smiled and looked back up to him as she then looked into his violet eyes, and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his gently into a soft kiss.


End file.
